New mother
by MagicComet
Summary: My entry for a contest on deviantART. My character V meeting dr-cockroach's character 17 for the first time.


A little girl wandered the emptiness by herself. She was about the age of 12. Scratches and scars were all over her body. It looked like the poor thing had just gotten out of a fight. The letter "V" was painted on her back with ink.

It was obvious that, that was the girl's name. She continued to walk, seeming to be getting weaker and weaker. If she didn't get help soon she would die. She looked out into the distance and blinked as she spotted someone. Her vision was blurry though so she couldn't see much detail on the other figure.

But whoever it was, they walked towards her. She was able to see a glimpse of their expression though. They looked worried and scared. She blinked. Why did she look like that?

She couldn't get an answer though. She was so weak she ended up collapsing on the ground, unconscious. V awoke a few hours later. She was in a dark room, lying on a bed. She looked around confusedly before sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Hello?" She frowned and looked at her arms and body. Her cuts were sewn up. "H-Hi." She blinked as she heard the voice and turned her head towards it. She saw a woman. She had white fabric.

As well as what looked like to be some kind of scarf around her neck. Another thing she noticed was something covered her right optic. It looked like an eye patch or something. She frowned. "W-Who are you?" Then she noticed the number 17 written on her arm.

"I-I am 17. Y-You don't h-have to be afraid. I won't hurt you." She blinked and nodded. "I-I know that. My name is V. T-Thanks for your help." 17 smiled and nodded. "Y-Your welcome. Where are you from if I may ask?" She blinked. "S-Someplace evil… that's all." 17 blinked and frowned. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." V blinked.

"It's okay." She sighed then frowned. "I-I have to stay hidden. There's someone after me." 17 blinked. "Who?" "21. I-I'm supposed to be his slave." 17 blinked. "But your only a child. How c-could he make you a s-slave?" She shrugged. "I just am. E-Every time I try to run away he just ends up finding me and catching me again. He's p-probably looking for me right now." She sighed.

17 frowned. She might not have known this little girl personally. But it sickened her that someone would actually make a child a slave. She had to stop it. "D-Don't worry V. I w-won't let him hurt you. I might n-not know you well but you shouldn't be treated like a slave." The child blinked.

"W-Why would you do that? You barely know me. So why would you try to help me?" 17 frowned. "B-Because what that man, 21 is doing to you is wrong. I c-can't sit by while he t-tortures you. It's not right." V blinked at her. "U-uh…Thank you…17." The woman smiled and nodded. "Your w-welcome V. You can stay here. It's safe, o-okay?" She nodded. "Okay…" 17 smiled and grabbed a cup, pouring oil into it. "I'm guessing y-your pretty thirsty." The child nodded. "y-yeah." 17 handed her the cup of oil and the child drank it quickly.

She ended up couching a little. 17 smiled and rubbed her head. "I won't let that 21 guy anywhere near you. Okay?" V blinked and nodded, setting the cup down. She hugged 17, wrapping her arms around her waist. "T-thank you." The woman smiled kindly and returned the hug.

"Your welcome." She sighed and looked around. "Hmm…I d-don't think I have enough blankets. And I-I'll have to make you a b-bed. Is it o-okay with you if y-you stay here while I g-go out and look for some s-supplies to use t-to make a bed for y-you?" She studded. V blinked and shook her head. "I-I don't mind." She smiled a little. 17 pat her head.

"I'll be back." She grabbed a burlap bag and headed outside. V sat down somewhere and looked around the room aimlessly. 17 walked about, trying to find something that could temporarily make as a bed until she could make V a real one. Perhaps a small wooden drawer like the ones that would come from a fancy jewelry box? She thought to herself and nodded a little.

Maybe she could find something like that. Then she'd need to find some cloth that would serve as blankets and such. She continued to walk, unaware that she was being watched. Another stitchpunk walked towards the woman, smiling falsely. "Hello." He greeted her.

17 blinked and turned her head to look at the new stitchpunk. "H-hi…" He smirked. "What's a young lady, such as yourself doing out in the treacherous wastelands?" She blinked. "I'm just l-looking for some s-stuff. W-who are you?" He blinked and continued to smile falsely. "I'm 22…and what sort of stuff are you looking for?" 17 blinked and frowned as she heard his name.

Could it be a possibility that this was actually 21? But he was just disguising his name? She'd have to find out. "W-well I need supplies to m-make a bed with." She said simply. '22' simply smirked.

"Is this bed for you? Are you moving into a building somewhere?" She blinked and nodded. "U-uh…yeah." He smirked slightly. "Ah, I see. Well welcome to the neighborhood then. By the way, have you happened to see a young girl, about 12 years old with blonde hair?" He asked. 17 's optics suddenly shrunk. "Uh, no. W-why do you ask?" He shrugged.

"She's my niece. I'm tying to keep her away from her 'father' 21. He wants to keep her as a slave…I'm trying to help her." 17 blinked and frowned. "H-How do I know y-your not really 21? And that y-your just l-lying about everything?" 22 smirked and turned so his back was facing her. "Have a look." 17 looked at his back and blinked. The number 22 was written on the fabric. But she noticed something.

The fabric underneath where the "1" would be if he WAS 21 was all dirty. It looked like he had tried to erase something underneath the other 2. Before she could look any closer though 22 turned back around. "There. See?" 17 nodded. "O-Okay…" 22 looked her over.

"So are you sure you haven't seen her? I just want to bring her home." 17 sighed. Maybe he was telling the truth. "Actually I h-have…She is s-staying with me in my h-house…That's why I'm l-looking for things to make a b-bed with." 22 grinned. "Ah, I see…well would you care if I took the little girl off your hands? It hurts me deeply to be away from her…" 17 sighed. "O-Okay. Come with me…" She started leading the other stitchpunk back to her house where V was.

She went inside. "V?" The girl perked up and went towards her. "H-hi." 17 looked back at 22 and moved aside, letting him in. 22 grinned at V. "Hello sweetheart. Good to see you again." V's optics shrunk and she backed away.

17 frowned. "H-he said that he was your uncle. And t-that he is trying to stop your 'father' from m-making you a s-slave…is that true?" V whimpered and shook her head. "N-no!" She ran and hid in a different room. 17 blinked and frowned, looking at 22. "You l-lied!" He grinned, chuckling.

"Of course I did you dumb twit! I am 21. But I couldn't tell you that. You'd never take me to V otherwise!" 17 glared. "Get out! You c-can't take her!" He smirked and pushed her away, heading to the room where the cowering V was. 17 looked around for something that could be used as a weapon. She found an old baseball bat that was just made up of the handle. The rest of the bat had been destroyed.

She frowned and threw it at 21. It hit him in the back of the head. He winced in pain and turned, glaring. "How dare you…" She glared at him. "Leave the poor girl alone. S-She didn't do anything to you!" 21 snarled and stormed towards her.

"She belongs to me! Deal with it!" He swung his hand back, about to slap her. But before he even touched 17 something bit his arm. He cried out and looked to see V holding his arm tightly and biting the fabric. 21 growled and shook her off, pushing her away. "Dumb brat!" 17 quickly grabbed the handle of the baseball bat and hit 21 with it.

He winced and slapped her away. The woman had to think of another way to make him leave. She looked around and found a bottle of perfume. She also had a lighter. And she knew that perfume was highly flammable.

So she grabbed the bottle and sprayed the enemy in a mist of the perfume. She grabbed the lighter and opened it, igniting the flame. She stood in front of V. "L-Leave now. O-Or I'll engulf you in flames." 21 growled and looked at his stained fabric. He glared and looked at the flame.

"…Fine. But this is not over yet. V is my property and I will get what I want." He sneered and left the house quickly. 17 sighed and set the lighter down, pulling V into a hug. "A-are you alright?" The little girl nodded. "Y-yeah." She hugged 17 back. "I-Is he gone now?" 17 nodded and kissed her head.

"Yup. He w-won't hurt you a-anymore, okay?" The little girl nodded. "Okay…" She clung to her. "Hey s-17?" "Yeah?" V smiled a little up at her. "C-Can I call you mom?" 17 blinked, a little surprised. She smiled kindly. "O-Of course V." She hugged her and kissed her forehead.


End file.
